Bonded spirits
by Chedonline
Summary: Two twin vulpix are living together when the humans take them away from each other. That wouldn't be a problem since they dislike each other but they were born bonded spiritually. When they are separated for a full day, both will die. Meet Valerie and Vixie in this Crazy powerful story of accomplishment and suspence. OCs are needed and. Rated T for language and bloody violence.
1. Chapter 1

Valerie rose from her self built nest. It wasn't as bad as it sounded because Valerie had the best building skills a pokemon on all fours could have. She thought of which day it was, but couldn't remember it. Vixie always remembered the day and even time of day. She didn't bother to wake her up though. The twins lived together with no parents and relied on each other for survival in more than one way.

Valerie decided to just rest until Vixie came to wake her. She thought about the area and how they could find food today. The house which was a very mossy cave that was very comfortable.

Her room was a small area in the cave. The living room was a small clearing that the sunlight shined into. Vixie's room was also a small area where no sunlight shines in. After a few moments she fell asleep just to be awaken by Vix.

"Wake up. We have to get going." Val got up and stretched. Vixie was the older of the two by a whole five seconds. They worked together on a regular basis because they couldn't be a mile or more away from each other. The two stumbled outside. Every few days they had to find food, avoid being eaten, and not lose each other.

They went to the normal path as usually. They didn't talk much and when they did it always ended the same way. Their hate escalated everyday but they still cared about one another. Val tried to think about something to talk about, but nothing came to mind. As if she read her mind Vix started to talk. "What do you think will happen when we die? I'm asking for only your opinion." Val had to think for a bit. "I believe that our bond will break and that we will float freely in the spirit world."

Vixie listened to what she said for once and replied. "Well I believe that our bond will continue and that we will be reborn as twins again and cycle through that forever. I just hope that your belief is right." Vixie sighed in a sort of weird way. Valerie wanted her belief to be true too. "Do you think we'll both die at different times, or the same?" Val probably knew the answer to that already. Vixie was silent for a moment then she fell to the ground, going prone and Valerie did the same.

"What are we d-" Val was shushed and they waited for a second. After a while Val decided to get up. As soon as she rose a net shot in her direction. Vixie rose and disintegrated it before it even reached them. They both took off as various beams of water flew through the bushes after them.

When they reached a safe place to catch their breaths Vix was mad. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" Before Valerie could reply an explosion that shot the two away from each other blasted dirt into the air. As the debris rained down a Vixie saw the humans.

Valerie tried to move but didn't have the strength to do it. The humans approached and grabbed her and managed to get her in a small cage. They began to leave when Vixie came from nowhere and started to attack them. A spark of hope that immediately went out hit Valerie as the water types defeated her.

Vixie had tried her but the humans and their pokemon were too strong. She was overpowered by them and shoved in a box like cage on the back of a truck. As the humans took them farther apart she felt worse about her survival. Vixie gave up when the cage didn't burn or melt and just layed there defeated. She had lost… for now.

**This is it for now and also I need some OCs for the next chapter if you could help with that.**


	2. BS chptr 2

___**Chptr 2**_

Vixie looked around the cage thing of some sort. She saw a gray pokemon at the opposite side of the cage. It was a small but creepy looking. She slowly approached the bundle of gray that reminded her of an old mop. "I know what you are thinking." Vix jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She looked back but nothing was there. The bundle turned to face her. She stared at it in confusion. "Who are you?" The thing asked her.

After a few minutes she gave the thing her name _(Not literally I hope)_ and had started a conversation with it. "What are you?" Vix asked having not the knowledge about many pokemon.

"I am a espurr. I don't have a name so I was given the nickname E."

The name seemed weird to Vix but that wasn't the important thing. "Where are we going?" She asked hopefully "We are the lucky ones. We'll be taken to a place and be sold to only the nicest people out there. Your twin back there is very unlucky. She is being taken to the darkest place in this region." Vixie's fear for her sister peaked. "Where is that?" She asked as calmly as she could which was not at all calm. "Terminus cave."

Vix had heard about the place. it used to be a coal mine, but now it was the place where the unfortunate pokemon end up. Most pokemon that went in never came out. Just hearing the name made her shiver and shake like a FNAF animatronic. "T-t-t-t-termi-mi-nus?" She was completely terrified of the place. "I have to find Valerie NOW!" She slammed herself into the side of the cage. E just stared at her pathetic attempt to escape and almost wanted to laugh. "There is no use. You can't escape this thing. It is fireproof, Can absorb tons of force, and is too narrow to squeeze through."

Vixie stopped to try to find a weakness in the deathtrap they were in and found nothing. She looked at the psychic type and her mind clicked. "Wait a second… are you a powerful psychic type?" E slowly nodded. "Can you posses humans and control them?"

The question brought back memories that E didn't want to remember. She quickly thought up a lie to keep from experiencing the feeling again. "I can only tempt humans to make certain decisions. Our best chance is to wait."

"But I don't have any time to wait! My sister and I are linked. If we are separated for a full day then we both die! I only have 23 hours left to find her and I can't even get out of a stupid cage!" Vixie's anger slowly turned into a silent depression that made tears flow down her face and she layed down hopelessly and wept silently. E just sat there like a doll. A very isolated doll.

_**AFTER A WHILE**_

Vixie woke up to see that they were in a big city. The area they were in was cut off from the rest of the city. Vixie looked towards the center of the city and thought she saw the top of a tower that looked a little strange to her. the truck had stopped and they were alone in the cage.

Vix looked at E and decided to say she was sleeping. Her eyes were wide open and she lay on her side in a trance like state. Vix looked around some more and saw only big buildings and a few vehicles. Her mind clock updated and she noticed that a whole hour had passed. She had to make sure not to pass out.

"Psst. up here." E and Vix both turned to look in the direction the whisper came from. A shadow was standing on a not so tall building that was also shadowy. "How did you get caught again E? This'll be my fifth time freeing you!" The whisper was now a loud hiss. "I don't get around fast." E said as the shadow approached.

"Well I have to go get the key. Just wait a minute." The creature bounded off with amazing speed

"Who was that?" Vix asked E. "A friend." She replied quietly and smiled a creepy smile. "This is going to be fun.

**Cliffhanger! Chptr 2 done. I think I have finally decided to make a schedule. I'll be posting on tuesdays and thursdays from now on. I'll always try to post on those days and I hope you liked the chapter. #doneanddone**


	3. BS Chptr 3

_**Chptr 3**_

_In this chapter we randomly move to valerie cuz yolo._

Valerie looked out of the small cage. Her view wasn't much but it was enough to see a little around the area. She looked out far and saw nothing at all. Nothing except for the trail. The cage was on the back of a truck with many other pokemon that kept mumbling and yelling. All of the voices almost sounded like a reverse choir.

"Ever heard of triangles?" One pokemon asked the other. "I hate triangles." "What is that?" "STFU!" The multiple answers from pokemon slowly spread across the truck. "Aren't triangles those shapes with three sides?" Someone asked. "Yeah. there pretty cool if you think about them. They ev-" but before he could finish someone threw something at his cage. "NO! No triangles! I hate triangles!" Valerie wondered if they had anything to talk about other than shapes.

"Do you have anything to talk about other than shapes?" Valerie asked after listening to them babble for about ten minutes. "There is nothing to talk about. At least we are talking and not just sitting here waiting for our deaths." The thought of death hit valerie's mind like a falling satellite.

"Wait a second. What is this _death_ we are waiting for?" The pokemon tried not to laugh.

"How will we die?" Val asked again when he didn't answer. "Were going to Terminus cave."

Valerie's mind exploded with recognition. Val had heard… Blah blah you know this part terminus cave is a coal deathtrap blah blah I know you know already. After a bit more blah blahs of recognition Valerie almost freaked out but kept calm and pretended like everything was okay.

Val finally got done whispering to herself to keep calm and not move. The vehicle came to a stop. Everyone was silent as some humans came out talking. He was seemingly talking with his hand up to his ear but it looked like something was in it. "We are having a hard time getting these pokemon to the final point fast enough to pick up the next load. I'm requesting a faster way of transporting them all at once."

It took a minute for the request to be accepted by some random voice generated from the device. "Sending assistance your way ETA 20 minutes." The guy put his hand down and walked back to the front and took out something random. After a while smoke was coming from his mouth? Valerie thought that it was weird and started to wonder if it was possible for humans to wield fire.

"I know humans have built machines that make fire, but can humans generate fire normally? I wonder how that is done." She finished to herself and looked around. "I wonder how my sister is doing.

_**Back to Vix. (I have something saved for Val.)**_

"When will he be back?" Vixie complained. "Just give him some time. Then the fun will start." E said with a smile of total evil. The two were still where we left them. In the middle of a city with an amazing centerpiece. The two had been there for a while since the shadowy figure had left and Vixie was tired of waiting.

Just as she was about to complain some more he arrived. He approached them at his unusually high speed and finally came to a stop by the cage. The first thing Vixie noticed was dat fabulous collar. The collar was a bright red and had some designs all around it. On the front was his name - Jax.

"Jax?" Vixie read out loud. "Huh?" he looked down at his collar. "You can read? How did you learn?" Vixie didn't know how to answer. She had somehow read the letters and combined them into a word in the pokemon language. "I don't know how I read it. It just came to me." Jax used the thing to open the thing and the two things walked out of the thing.

"This is all I can do for you E and you random friend." E just stared at Jax for a second. "You can't just go. You owe me." A past reference that Vixie didn't know about was brought up. "Just because you saved me from those idiots that one time doesn't mean I have to repetitively save you."

E wasn't going to stop though. "You almost died. I saved your life and you know it. You owe me way more than I'm asking for." E's stare was now a bit more harsh looking. "But my owners will be completely furious if I left them. They probably would be worried if I suddenly disappeared."

He finished but couldn't move because E was death staring him down.

She looked like a creepy doll. Her eyeballs had completely covered her eyes. The weird purple color was altogether creepy and scary. "Fine I'll help you." He said and E smiled like the death machine she was. "So we can finally go?" Vixie asked very ready to go. "Yep." Her new friends said in sync.

Vixie padded along behind the two who were making an insane amount of noise. She hadn't heard anything when Jax had run before but now he stomped along the ground. E actually was pretty fast when it came to running. Vix decided that she was also fast evidently because she'd somehow kept up with Jax.

The group suddenly smashed into a bunch of humans. They all looked at the few and immediately readied their pokeballs. They summoned their partners. "Oh crap Vix said."

"Oh yeah." E said "Why am I agreeing to do this?" Jax asked as he unleashed a powerful flamethrower at a pokemon. There were three pokemon around them. A shinx, a buizel, and a aron. "Alright I got the buizel, E you get the shinx, and E's friend you get the aron."

"Okay and by the way, my name's Vixie." Vixie replied as she used incinerate on the aron.

It twisted around and used iron head and slammed into Vix. The sheer force of the hit sent pain shooting through Vixie's side and she was completely thrown down by the move. The small aron charged at her with another attack. She got up at the perfect time and flamethrowered the thing in the face.

The aron collapsed to the ground and didn't get up. Vix looked around and saw that E had easily beaten the shinx and it was nearly buried in debris from her last attack. Jax was still after the buizel and they were going head to head. The buizel used a stunning water pulse, but Jax countered with a flamethrower and then used a extra well practiced close combat.

The buizel fell out flat on his back. "Follow me." Jax said as he led the two through some alleyways. "We'll I guess we will make it in time." Vix thought "Valerie. Were coming to getcha."

_**I'm perfectly on schedule… I hope. I have my third chapter out. Hopefully I can get the other story updated too. I was listening to mario music while typing this. This chapter is less serious than the others will be. #doneanddoneagain**_


	4. BS chptr 4

_**Chptr 4**_

_Valerie's P.O.V. - ?_

I walked in the darkness. My eyes uncontrollably twitched and I shivered as I looked around. The area was all made of nothing, Just darkness "Afraid of the darkness? The darkness is everywhere. Eating at you and feeding on your fear. You can't escape Valval. It was meant to be this way." The voice ripped through the darkness like a sword through skin.

My pace increased as I felt the darkness closing in on me. "Five minutes Val. Five minutes-minute-minu-min-m… " The whisper echoed through my ears and fear began to take me. I looked at my fur which had completely faded into a deep dark gray that made me shiver even more.

I began to dash through the darkness of death. Death trying to take me. "Four minutes… Valerie." I ran faster until I was sprinting. The darkness was very uninviting. I didn't get far until I got tired and started to just walk. It was more than the running that drained me.

"Let's be friends for all eternity. You've always been one of us." The draining feeling was stronger than ever as I forced myself to move."One minute." The voice hissed and I collapsed to the ground. I had to move or it might be the end. I began to drag myself across the ground as I began to feel empty inside.

"Ten seconds." It said and I saw her. Vixie was inches away from me. I reached for her but just as I did so she smiled. The smile wasn't happy or joyful. It was forced by the darkness. She began to shrivel and melt. Despair filled my head as laughing filled my ears. "Too late." the voice said as darkness filled me up. Death slowly took me and the laugh got louder and louder.

"Why!" Valerie yelled as reality took her again. It was silent on the truck and everyone stared in her box's direction. "Are you okay?" The pokemon who obsessed over shapes asked. "What?" Val asked as a reply "Dude you were just acting very strange." He said with a concerned look on his face.

Val felt weird. she looked down and saw that her fur had slightly faded. "Crap." she said when she noticed that they were no longer on the truck. They were being moved into this thing. It was a weird looking machine that made her feel weird. She started to shiver when she thought about the Daymare she had just had.

"How could a stupid dream make me fear so much?" Valerie asked herself as her cage was placed down beside another.

"Yo! Hey! Dude! Over here! You!" An annoying thing kept calling to her. "Hey! Heeey! Hey! Du-!"

Valerie finally broke. "What! What could you possibly want?!" She yelled at it. "Do you wanna be friends?" It looked at her and she looked back. The pokemon was tiny. It was the smallest pokemon Valerie had met.

"I could be a great help because of my static charge." The thing said cheerfully. All of the pokemon were now lined up on the walls of the human made contraption. Valerie studied the mystery pokemon slowly. It was white with a blue stripe running down its back to the tip of its tail and its ears were also blue. It had one yellow circle on each cheek and a big tooth. It didn't seem at all intimidating.

"Well… fine. We can be friends but don't get on my nerves." Valerie said knowing the pokemon might immediately die when it got in the cave. As soon as Valerie her finished her sentence the thing exploded with happiness. "Yay! We can be friends!We can be friends!We can be friends!"

It hopped around it's cage happily. Valerie immediately believed that she had made a horrible mistake.

After a few minutes of celebration later the pachirisu finally stopped to speak to Valerie. "My name is Sue. Whats your name?" Sue smiled brightly whenever she finished a sentence. "My name is Valerie. I'm a vulpix." Sue looked confused for a second "What am I?" she said but suddenly the thing they were in started. Valerie felt the feeling of the ground being left behind as the vehicle that they were in rose.

There was no access to windows in the thing but Val had a feeling that they were going sky high. Sue, completely ignoring the change, started to wonder how she didn't know what she was. When she got bored she finally curled up on her tail and began to sleep.

Sue seemed to not care much about any dangers and probably was mentally unstable. Valerie began to think about back at home. "Why did the humans take us from our land? Will they take it and use it as their own? Why do we have to be dumped in the cave and why do the humans show less care about us than the ghost types? I guess I might not get the chance to find out about that."

Valerie started to just want to rest and lay down in the small place to rest. She slowly started to fall asleep even after her last dream. She felt a draining tiredness as she fell asleep. She didn't care anymore. All that she cared is that she woke up. She would make a plan from then.

"Valerie. Wake up!" Valerie looked around and jumped when all she saw was Sue. "How did you get out!?" She nearly shouted. "I could've got out this whole time." She whispered. Everyone was fast asleep except for Sue and Valerie. "Why didn't you escape earlier?" Val asked. "I didn't wanna go." she replied and Val face pawed.

"Well i'm kinda glad you didn't go early." Val whispered "Why?" Sue asked with her overly cheerful voice. "I have a plan. A plan that will make other plans run crying. My plan will be so good that it will not possibly fail. It will be the best. We will prevail. We will be free!" Valerie couldn't help yelling her last sentence.

"But I don't und-" "Just go back to sleep because this will be amazing." Valerie interrupted as she sat thinking of all the ways to safely escape. As she thought she began to smash ideas together and came up with the perfect plan. "Sue." Val whispered "What?" Sue replied and Valerie was ready to spread the plan "I have an idea."

_**Back to the runners**_

The few had snuck to a certain unfamiliar place that seemed new to the group as a whole. As they snuck past a few humans they heard them say random stuff like. "Y'know. My emolga really wants to shock your dedenne." One said to the other. " … What?" the other replied. The akward moment was enough to make anyone want to leave faster.

"I sure hope that no one finds us here." Vixie said as they slowed down a little. She looked back and saw that the akward people had no idea that they had passed by. "We probably should go to the nearest exit and find one of my friends." E said with her pokerface pasted back on where that creepy smile was minutes ago.

"How many friends do you have?" Vixie asked. "More than most evil pokemon have." Jax said as they all spotted a ranger that was looking for them. "It's funny how the the brain doesn't register the second 'the'." He read out loud on a poster. "Wow! I actually didn't notice the second the there. Fascinating."

"I think that we can get past him if we… " Vix didn't really know what to do. "We could break his neck and anyone's who witnesses it." E said interrupting Vix's thoughts. "No. We can't just kill whoever we want E." "Why not? They're just humans." E replied. "Killing them is stepping down to their level. If _you_ want to follow that path, so be it."

E started to silently wonder. "Psh. I'm actually way below the human's level. But that is something for only time to explain. Time and of course, a lot of pain and misery." E began to smile again. "And just to add to that, some deadly spirits."

E snapped out of her mental happy place and began to follow her friends. The team now were in the alleyways and it was dark there. "I think I remember this place. This is where I was found by my current owner." Jax said quietly They reached a dead end and turned around only to find some pokemon staring at them.

"Remember me J." One of the voices boomed through the alley. "Wait a sec… Hank?"

Jax stepped back when he noticed the pokemon. It was a probably four foot tall houndoom. and it was on all fours! Just imagine it's height if it stood like a human. The houndoom looked old and very experienced at battling. He had a huge scar on his face that marked a past injury.

"It's been a while you little fuzzball." He said with a friendly look. "A friend of yours?" Vixie asked Jax. "More than a friend. he's my mentor." Jax said as they looked at the probably very old pokemon. "Well i'm glad to see that my apprentice is doing well. What brings you here?" And that is when the team get a hopeful message from Hank.

**T.B.C.**

_**Meh... another post for the people. #Doneanddone**_


	5. BS chptr 5

_**CHPTR 5**_

_**IN THE LAST EPISODE OF B.S.**_

_**Our protagonists Vixie and friends started to make their way through the city only to find an old mentor of Jax's. Meanwhile In the transport copter Valerie makes a friend and begins to plan on her escape. We now should be reading the story. If you are reading this then proceed to read. Are you reading yet? No?... Well fine then. Why aren't you reading yet? Can you just start already? D-d-dude… Just read.**_

_**STILL WITH OUR RUNNERS**_

"Well i'm glad to see that my apprentice is doing well. What brings you here?" The Houndoom asked the growlithe. "Listen I have a problem. The main problem is that we have to get out of this city alive." Jax told him. "And the side problems?" He asked as if he was willing to help them immediately. "Well… Y'see my friend here is in great trouble at all times unless we do something important." Hank listened hard and wanted to know more. "What does your friend need to do?" He asked.

"Let me explain this whole thing to you" Vixie said. "This is how the whole thing works. My sister and I were born we were bonded." Vixie said "How?" some random pokemon said from the darkness. "Well it isn't a easy thing to explain but i'll try. Me and my sister were born spiritually linked. The energy ran through our blood. The way it works is how we live. When we are close the energy charges from a magnet like force. When we are far away our bond has nothing to charge with so it uses up the host's spiritual energy. Causing us to slowly die."

Vix looked down and sighed wondering if they would make it in time. "_19 hours left" _ Her mind clock updated. "Wait a second. You have a twin sister?" The voice that spoke earlier asked "Identical." Vixie replied "I think I know where she is." The voice said. "Really?" Vixie asked "Positively." The voice replied.

_**BACK TO THE ESCAPE**_

Valerie waited for the perfect time to unleash her plan. Sue lay in her cage also waiting.

It was almost time. Valerie didn't know what time it was or how much she had left but she knew that she had to get out and get out now.

Everyone was awake now and it was hard to listen to the humans over the thing. "Ter… ave… in… bou… now." She slowly noticed that they were at the cave. "It's time." Val said to Sue "Okay bwoss!" she yelled back as she slipped through the cage bars.

"Okay now wait a bit… now do it." Sue then proceeded to go out of the room. After a few minutes she came back with a tool. "When to do it?" Sue asked "Valerie waited for the room to get its loudest. "Now." Valerie said and began to drill into the vehicle.

After a few seconds of struggle she finally went through and found the wire. She touched it and immediately the current channeled towards her. Her fur became prickly and it crackled and sparked with electricity.

When she was done the lights shut off and the sounds the thing made stopped. The only light was Sue. Sue began to touch all of the indestructible locks on the cages. The things broke as sparks flew everywhere.

Sue came to Valerie. "Okay I think we got all of em." Sue said as she destroyed Val's lock with her excess electricity. Almost suddenly everyone hit the ceiling as the thing began to fall. "Were going down. Request immediate assistance." Val heard a voice in the other room say.

" We have to stop this!" Valerie yelled as they fell back to the floor. "I know! I'll just give some electric back." she said as she touched the wire. "No!" Was all Valerie said as the thing fell closer to ground.

The reaction of the touch was surprising. The thing actually started to slow down, but not fast enough. As soon as it touched the ground al of the dirt fell. Everyone was suspended in the air for what seemed like forever until everything went black.

_**15 MINUTES LATER**_

Valerie woke up slowly and realised that the thing they were in was gone. She lifted herself up and saw that no one was around. She scanned the area for Sue but found nothing except for a pile of debris.

She slowly moved the debris aside and didn't find Sue there. "Great. Just great. I'm stuck down in this stupid cave and I can't find Sue." Val thought as she searched some more. "Without anyone to help it'll probably be four chapters before I get out of this crap.

Just as she was about to stop she saw something in the cave. "What is that?" She thought and when she got close It got up looking exhausted. "Sue? How did you get way down here?" asked. "I dunno bwoss. I just woke up here." She said "At least we're both here and not lost somewhere all alone." She said cheerfully.

"Well I guess that is true." Valerie said "I guess we need to find a way out." Sue said as they both began to walk."Where are we going?" Sue asked "I really don't know." Val said. Over time they came to a sudden drop in the cave.

"I guess we can go back." but when they looked back there was a wall blocking them in. "Oh crap. Now we have to go lower." Val said but Sue had already jumped down. "YOLOooooooo!" She yelled as she fell. "Hey wait up!" She yelled as she followed Sue down.

_**BACK TO VIX &amp; FRIENDS**_

"- So she should be at terminus by now." The pokemon finished "We need to get there now." Vix said as she leaped athe away. "I guess that we have to go now." E said as she left Jax looked back "It's nice to know that you are still okay Hank." He said "It's nice to know you are okay too Jax." Hank replied "Till we meet again." Hank said. "Bye Hank." Jax then left with his friends.

_**HOW WILL VIXIE AND FRIENDS MAKE IT OUT OF LUMOISE? HOW WILL VALERIE AND SUE GET OUT OF THE CAVE?FIND OUT TUESDAY I GUESS!**_

_WHEN I TOLD YOU MY SCHEDULE I MEANT TUESDAYS AND SATURDAYS AND I'M POSTING TODAY (SUNDAY) CUZ I'M AND IDIOT. Sorry for the confusion._

_Val: You idiot you suck_

_Ched: I know_

_Val: How did I get here?_

_Ched: The fourth wall dude… _

_You're still reading are you? Well peace for now and I hope that you understand my mistake._

_**#DONEANDDONE**_


	6. BS chptr 6

_**CHPTR 6**_

"Follow me. I may not know the way but you probably don't either." Vix said "The city exit is right there." Jax said looking in the direction of the gate "Oh. Well lets go then!" Vix exclaimed as they nearly sprinted towards it. The gate reminded Vix of her and Val's first place. It was where they were both raised and taught not to leave each other. It was a town of pokemon with a gate as huge as the one she now looked at.

They slowly entered even though they had just been running towards it. When they went in they saw some humans sitting on benches. They didn't even react to the random pokemon passing as they sat quietly. Music softly played in the background. It had a beat that would make you want to dance any and all day.

When they emerged they were at a weird park. The park was empty and smelled bad. Dead leaves swirled around the group even though it was spring. "This place seems strange." Vix said as they walked around. After exploring for a little bit the pokemon proceeded to the random swamp that started at the end of the park.

"I feel a powerful energy nearby. We might have company." E said when they went deep into the swamp. The place made anyone there shiver in discomfort. Many explorers that came there left traumatized and in extreme mental pain. "What are we doing here?" Vix and Jax asked at the same time. "Finding a good friend of mine." E said happily.

" through the. Walking through the swamp. Walking." E repeated as they came across something different. It was an abandoned cabin. It seemed somehow very clean and taken care of. "We're here." E said as she approached the building.

She came up to the door and waited. Just sat there and waited.

"Why isn't she knocking… Knock… Just knock… Do you think she knows how to knock?" Jax whispered. The door slowly opened after what seemed like a minute of waiting boredly. Standing there was no other than… some random purrloin. "Are you E's friend?" Vix asked "No. I'm just a part of your imagination." The pokemon said sarcastically. She had a fabulatabulous choker on that had a rose on it."We need your help." E said. "Come in then. We don't need to just sit here outside." She said and they did just that.

Inside the house was very clean and nice. The place seemed a hundred times larger on the inside. Everyone now sat in the living room. "So your name is Rose?" Jax asked. "Yes. This is my third time telling you that." Rose replied. "Will you help us in our journey?" E interrupted. "I dunno. I have a sister to watch. I don't feel like losing her. But I also need to help you and your weird friends. I don't know what to do." Rose sighed. "It's your choice. But you need to decide soon." E said. "Hey I didn't have a cho-" Jax said only to be shushed mid sentence. After a few minutes Rose knew. "I know now what I should do." Rose told everybody. "What is your choice?"E asked. Rose looked down and gave her answer. The answer that determines something important.

_**VALERIE AND SUE… Meh**_

Val and Sue made their way through the underground river that they landed in. "I guess yolo does work." Sue said "Yeah we didn't die so I guess it did." Valerie replied shakily. The water was freezing cold and Val hated it. Sue seemed to not care about it at all, but Val guessed that it was a normal thing for her.

"Why don't you seem to care about anything?" Val asked Sue. "Well I care about you and other living things. Objects never were that good to me. When I feel things I know that it'll be part of the past soon so I learn to enjoy the good and bad no matter what." Sue replied. "Well I just can't stand this water Sue. It's annoying, cold. and my weakness." Val said "Moving past your physical feelings. What are you worried about most? Your own well being or your sister's?"

Val didn't expect a question like this from Sue. She never even thought this far about her situation. She only wanted to reunite with her sister. She never knew who she wanted to live more. "I don't really know. My sister and I care about each other a lot. I never thought about who I care for most." Val said. "Well I guess not everyone can chose things… Meh. I don't care if you chose or not. Just for an answer.

The river came to an end and as soon as they were on dry land Val shook the water off. Water smashed into Sue's face but she just blinked. After a break of conversation they were ready to continue. "Let us rise from this cave and be victorious!" They both yelled and burst into laughter."I guess even in the worst places you can still enjoy life." Val thought as they took off through the cave.

_**Well the new chapter is late but it is still here. Next chapter will be super long 2,000+ words. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did typing it. Leave a review and tell me how I am doin cuz feedback is always nice and Peace**_

_**#DONEANDDONE**_


	7. BS chptr 7

_**CHPTR 7 - Trouble**_

_**SO YOU WAIT TILL NOW TO NAME THE CHAPTER HUH?**_

"What is fear? Is it just another emotion that is needed or not? Or is it more than that? Fear to me is a needed emotion. Without it you can make the worst decisions of your life. With too much you don't want to do anything. I've never found anyone else with the perfect balance of fearlessness and fear."

As Valerie and Sue traveled through the cave they passed by the same river that they had just come out of. "Um Valerie. I think we've been here. No worries though!" She yelled as she ran off into the darkness. "How does fear affect choices?" Val thought as she slowly followed Sue back through. "When you think about a choice do I think about the consequences and fear them? Or do I fearlessly agree to anything? I really wonder of these things." Val said as she caught up with Sue.

"_Hello… Visitors… We own you now that you are here…" _A ghostly voice whispered. Sue began to shiver. "What's wrong Sue? It isn't too cold down here." Val said "It's nothing really. It's just that I'm a little afraid of ghosts. I'll be okay." She said looking around nervously. "_You won't be okay. We'll make sure of it." _The voice hissed and made Sue hop and hit her head on the cave ceiling.

"Can we just go Val?" Sue asked frantically. "Yeah. we better." Val said but Sue was already gone. When Val tried to follow they were there. A haunter, ghastly, and a banette. She would've asked why they were there but she already had the answer to that question. "_Run," _They said and that was exactly what she would do.

She looked back and the wall was there. Mysteriously looking identical to the one at the drop.

"_There is no escape Valerie you will remain here with us until you become one of us."_ The ghosts said as they began to laugh maniacally. She blasted them flamethrower but they all used different moves. The haunter used a weird move and fainted. The ghastly used hex and missed horribly while the banette vanished using phantom force.

Val felt a pain right after the haunter fainted. She ran through the ghastly and escaped down the hall. "Why now? Actually why anytime? This is the worst!" Val thought and right then and there the banette appeared. Val flew back from the force of the attack and smashed into a wall. The doll dashed towards her with scary agility. The attack he used was uncontrollable. Val dodged him as he passed and used fire fang. Her teeth sank straight through the ghost's skin and it laughed painfully.

"_Ow that hurts a lot little VallyVal! You are not going to get away you fool!" _He said as he smiled a wide smile. Val ran just to fall in a hole in the ground. She lay on the cave floor dazed from the trip down. The place was wide and empty. The hole she had fell through was gone instantly and the voices of the ghosts filled the room. "_We have you now Valerie. Are you afraid of water_?"

Water began dripping from the ceiling. The dripping water slowly turned into pouring water.

"Stop. You don't understand." Val said. "_What exactly Don't we understand?" _The ghosts asked

confused. "You don't understand the meaning of life and how ending one effects you." Val said sounding like a pokemon with knowledge. "_Come on we know all about killing and its effects. WERE dead for crying out loud!"_ The banette chimed. "You don't know that when you die as a ghost type you are sent to a new world. What you do in both of your earthly lives effects you in your next." The pokemon were silent for a few seconds. They finally decided to speak after thinking.

"_What do you know about the next world?" The ghastly hissed "Yeah you probably don't know anything about death. Not mentioning the afterlife. Do you think that we don't know about it?" _The banette yelled as water began to pour through the cracks in the ceiling. "Oh crap. I really did it now." Val thought.

_**BACK TO VIX AND FRIENDS**_

_****_"What will your choice be?" E asked "I… I guess that I can help you find a flying type." Rose answered. Everyone didn't really have a reaction so it was silent for a few seconds. "We'll wait for you then." Vixie said breaking the awkward silence. "Okay then. I'll be with you in a few minutes.

After waiting for what seemed like a reasonable time (nah just kidding) Rose came out with her sister. "Finally. You took soooo long." Jax said "Yeah. I thought that Vixie was going to die sitting here." E joked. Vix laughed nervously and looked around. "We should get going now." Vix said when the fog began to gather more.

The swamp was more than creepy as our characters walked through it. The sun was not visible anymore as they pushed bushes aside. "I wonder how Valerie is doing." Vix said thinking out loud. "She must be at the cave by now. How will she escape?" Vix asked out loud. "We'll youre not dead so you're fine." Rosa's sister said "I guess I am." Vix said "By the way, what's your name?" Vix asked "My name is diamond." She replied "I should've known." Vix said looking at her diamond studded collar.

"So… you used to have owners?" Jax asked the new two. "Nope we just have random collars." Rose said. "Yep our old owners had given us them. Now they are gone." Diamond simply said as the bushes around them rustled a little. "I shouldn't ask… but who were your old owners?" E asked "Our old owners… " Diamond stopped mid sentence when Rose signaled to stop. "Who our old owners are is our little secret to keep to ourselves." Rose said as the rustling grew.

"What is that?" Vix asked and they knew that something was wrong.

The thing emerged from the bushes quickly and landed in front of them. "Well well well look who we have here. My target and a randomly gathered team." The weavile said. "What?" Everyone asked at once. "I am here to take the vulpix back to its rightful place, In a pokeball with a trainer." He said grinning. "Sorry to rain on your parade but I have to do this." The weavile said. "Wow. I think this guy is for real Vix. Even though those phrases he used were a bit familiar to me. probably from a movie or something." Jax said

"Well if he is serious then lets all attack him." E said obviously ready for a good fight."Or we could distract him and sneak by not getting hurt." Rose suggested "Or we could just pass him. He won't bother us. We are a group." Vix said "True." Everyone agreed and began to simply pass him. "Hey wait a second you're ignoring me? Well I'll just have to strike then." He said and dashed at them with a grin that said 'Courage' on it. "Get him." Vix said and the team dashed towards him.

Just as Vix was about to strike she felt a pain. It was excruciating and it made Vix fall. The pain felt far but close at the same time. The first thing that came to mind was "Valerie…" Then everything blurred.

_**VALERIE ONCE MORE**_

Valerie woke up. The destiny bond that the haunter put on her had taken effect and now Val was submerged in water. She took a breath and choked on water. Feeling the loss of air she tried to get to the surface. When she did she immediately sucked in air. the ceiling wasn't too far from being submerged also. "Shit… how do I get out of this?" Val thought

The water still poured from the ceiling cracks at an unnecessary speed that defied normal physics. "If I estimate correctly then I don't have much time until… " The thought of death was unavoidable. It ripped and tore at Val's mind bullets at a shield."No. I won't let it happen." Val said as she began to think. "There are cracks in the ceiling, but the floor has some also." She thought looking through the clear water.

"Maybe the cracks could be opened somehow." Val thought "Then I'll have a chance." She began to look for stuff to use. And after four minutes pieces of the ceiling began to collapse. "Oh no. The cave. It's going to collapse on itself any minute. I have to get out or I will be doomed to a horrible death."

She began to move up again to take her last breath. The water was now rising like it was dishwater. She broke through the surface and gasped for air. Soon the water flowed to the ceiling of the cave. She floated down to the floor cracks. "What do I do? How do I do it? Why?"

She thought as the whole thing began to collapse on her. The whole ceiling was now falling like a crushing machine.

She looked up only for herself to be smashed down to the ground. The air she held in was now being pushed out rapidly. "No. Is this where it all ends? Drowned and crushed in a underwater room? No friends to help. Nobody to help." A feeling of hopelessness crept into her mind. "Why here? Why now? I guess that fear isn't that helpful then. If I had stayed and fought then I probably wouldn't be here."

Val, still being pressed down, tried with all of her strength to move but it didn't work. "I guess all I can do now is wait." Val thought as she stopped struggling. After a reasonable time she finally ran out of breath and she was a bone breaking point from the crushing. But right then and right there… she fell. straight through the ground where the cracks where. The hole was just big enough for her to fit through. She fell for a short time and landed on a cold, wet floor. After recovering she saw an entrance to a new place.

She slowly went there before the water could fill the room she was in. In the passageway there was a staircase. Val, still surprised by the last second save, Climbed them wearily. At the top was none other than Sue. She looked as bad as Val felt so she didn't even bother to get mad and waste time. She went over to the half dead Sue and grabbed her up and moved on through the cave.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**This is all That I could do. I'll have way more (Cuz no school monday XD) Story for you tuesday. I guess Val was right about the three chapters in the cave… MEH! BTW I am going to begin doing more things soon so Woo for that… Peas!**_

_**#DONEANDDONE**_


	8. BS chptr 8

_**CHPTR 8 - The enemy**_

_**This starts right after Vix had the strange pain.**_

Vixie sat up feeling awkward "Are you okay? It seems like you're in pain." E said probably not really caring at all. "It's just… I… " But Vix didn't know what was happening. The words just came out. "It's Valerie. When she is in trouble a message goes to me. I guess it is in the form of pain."

She blurted out then made a weird face. "Ok then lets go." E said turning back to the battle.

Rose Slashed the Weavile in the side making him almost trip. He turned to strike back but right before he did Rose used sucker punch. The weavile fell back as if he had a carpet pulled out from under him. As soon as he hit the ground he flipped back up. "I guess you are stronger than I calculated." He said with his smile still pasted on his face. "I bet you didn't know I had friends." He said and then his companions arrived.

"Why didn't you wait you could have been killed." An angry Abra said there were four enemies. An abra, a weavile, a taillow, and a zweilous. "I-I-I didn't mean to start early I just… had to." The further into the sentence he got the bigger his smile got."Well our trainer said to take out the others (even the espurr) and take the vulpix." The abra replied. "Lets do this thenKelsey." The weavile said and they all arranged in battle positions.

Vixie's new friends formed a protective circle around her. "We won't let you do anything to hurt Vix." Jax said "Hurt your friend? No! We're here to help by bringing her to the right destination." The weavile said as he and his team charged. Before they even got close the Abra fell to the ground. "What was that?" One of the Zweilous heads asked as they all collapsed one by one.

"Um… I guess we won?" Vix asked her friends. "We did I guess." Jax replied. "But we didn't get to fight." E said sadly. "You can have your little fight E. Just hand over Vix and I'll give you an endless fight. A fight for your life." The voice said. "Oh no." E said "What? Who is that?" Vix asked pointing at the dark thing just insight. "It used to be a friend of mine. It calls itself the enemy. Now it's after you and it will do anything to catch you. Its attempts will be harder than any human's." E replied looking at the thing as if it were death itself.

"And I also am unbeatable, Super fast, and I lack matter. I am made of _Dark matter_. The most deadly of things." The creature said "Long story short it's a Dusknoir with a supernatural force."

E said clearing all of the confusion. "So we run?" Vix asked knowing the answer. "Either that of we all get sucked into the spirit world." E replied and they all took off leaving the dusknoir behind. "You all work for me now." The pokemon said possessing the fallen pokemon. "We work for you now." they all chanted. "Now go get the ones you need to. Leave the others." It said and they sprang into action following the runaways.

_**VALERIE AND SUE**_

Val lay down facing straight up. She had passed out after getting to what she believed to be a safe place. Now she just lay there resting. "When will I get out? It's been so long since we were in the flying thing." Val thought to herself. She looked around for Sue but she wasn't there. Had she left on her own or did something happen? Val was too tired to decide if she cared or not.

"I bet Vixie has way more friends than I do." Val said to herself. "She probably would have the most friends because she can get along better with weirder pokemon."

Sue came back with something in her hands. "Here take this. You must be starving." She said giving Val some berries somehow scavenged. "Where did you get this from?" Val asked when she noticed how delightful the taste was. "I went a bit deeper into the mine and found them. I wonder where all of the other pokemon went." Sue replied "I also found a passage leading upwards. Do you want to try it out?" She asked. "Sure. Why not." Val said forcing herself to stand. Sue supported her as they went towards the passage.

The cave suddenly split into two. One side leading down. The other leading up. "This is our only chance." Val said looking through the upwards cave. "Lets move then!" Sue almost yelled rushing into the new part of the cave. "We both don't have a good sense of time so we don't know if you are dying or not." Sue said. "Actually we do know. My fur loses more and more color the less time I have left. So we do have a good sense of time." Val corrected. "Well you are not doing good because you fur has lost a lot of color shades over time." Sue said moving faster.

As the two slowly went through the cave they noticed how nice the cave they were in looked. The cave was wide and uneven with stalactites on the ceiling of the cave. A light blue glow illuminated the cave to make it seem shiny and sparkly. Stones sparkled as they passed them slowly. "This place looks way better than that dark, deadly part we were in." Val said. "Well the place we were in wasn't that deadly it was just the ghosts in it that made it that way." Sue replied picking up a stone.

"I wish we were out of this place." Val said and soon after they saw light as in sunlight. "Finally made it! I am so glad!" Val yelled as she saw the way out. "All we have to do now is just walk on those unsupported rocks… and… make sure not to fall… into the darkness below… " Val looked down at the darkness and saw no trace of ground down there. In front of them were big rocks loosely jutting out of the cave walls.

"Well… time to go." Val said "Get ready." Val said as Sue grabbed her tail she tensed and launched herself onto the first rock. It began to fall (As planned) as she hopped onto the next.

One in front of her began to fall before she even jumped to it. At the last second she flung herself up on the last rock. She slipped as the rock crumbled beneath her. She hit the falling ground and would've fell if it were not for her quick thinking skills. She finally flew off of the last rock and landed far past her calculated destination and landed in the cave exit.

Light filled her and Sue's eyes as the two laughed in joy. They made it. After all of the wasted time. They did it. Now all that was left was the long walk back to where Vix should be."Wait a second. I don't know where my sister is." Valerie said nearly panicking. All of this time spent getting out. Now she had to find her sister before it was all over. How will Valerie learn the way and WHAT will happen to Vix and friends when an unwanted enemy force rises? Find out later in life in the next chapter of _**Bonded Spirits!**_

_**Alright this concludes this chapter of B.S. and I have some news. I will be missing next saturday and tuesday of the story because of a school fieldtrip. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. Thanks for all of the feedback on my first story that I guarantee I will finish. Even if it takes an eternity. And that concludes my eighth chapter of B.S.!**_

_**#DONEANDDONE**_


	9. BS Chptr 9

_**CHPTR 9 - Teamwork**_

_Currently Vix and friends were getting out of R 14 when a new came to stop their little adventure._

_How will they escape?_

"Well this isn't good." Vix said as they ran. "That's the most obvious thing you could say right now." Rose said. The swamp was very hard to maneuver. Tree limbs lay in muddy puddles and the trees were rotting. This place was the worst place to be chased by a ghost and possessed minions. "How long do we have to run to get through this?" Jax asked as he jumped over deep ponds of water. "At least five more minutes." E replied. The mention of time made Vix's mind update. "15 hours left." Vix said as she noticed the time.

"When we get out of here we can take a break." Rose said. After a bit the end of the swamp came into view. "There it is!" Diamond said noticing first. They all sprinted towards the light. The light of freedom. And burst through it into Laverre City. "Finally made it." Vix said as they gazed at the huge tree in the center of the city. The city had a weird feel to it like the swamp except more welcoming.

Everyone fell to the ground at once. The exhaustion had gotten to them and now they were resting right beside of the path just out of sight. The whole city seemed asleep and the urge to lay down and sleep hit all of the team. The main thing that they all noticed was the tunnel that looked identical to the one in Lumiose.

After they got done resting they all gathered in a circle. "What should we do now?" E asked. "We should find something to navigate with like a map." VIx said "I could find a map easily."

Rosa said "And I could look around for more things." Jax said running off into the city. "I can sit here and do nothing." E said not moving. "I'll go with Rosa." Diamond said as they ran off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me again E." Vix said "I guess it is." E replied as they sat down.

"We have to do something." Vix said "Why?" E asked "Because being useless isn't an option."  
Vix replied. "Well what do we do then?" E asked "We could find food. Everyone must be hungry by now." Vix said. "Lets go then." E said walking off. Vix followed slowly.

_**Val and Sue**_

_Valerie and Sue are currently out of the cave and don't know where to go. How will they find out which path to choose?_

Val was completely confused. She didn't know if she should go the way the chopper took her of a completely different direction. "Where to go?" Val asked out loud "Well we know that we can only go in One Direction."Sue said "How does that help? Going in 1D is a fact that I already know." Val said pacing around.

"Well we could just find a flying type because info spreads like fire." Sue said. "Do you know how long it would take to find a flying type? I'd probably be dead by the time we locate one." Val said

Just as Sue was about to suggest something else a pokemon ran up to them."Hey is your name Vixie?" The pokemon asked "Um no. I'm her twin sister." Val replied "Wait you're Valerie!" The murkrow yelled.

"Wait you know where my sister is?" Val asked the crow."Yep I saw her last headed to R 14. If you need to find her she is that way." He said pointing his wing in the right direction. "Lets go Sue!" Val yelled running. "Thank you stranger!" Val yelled. "My name is Joey." the black bird yelled back. It seems that our characters are back on track. Let's see what will happen in the next chptr of B.S.!

_**I'm Back! I am here and I will be here 4ever . I will try to make up for the missed time by uploading more this weekend so yeah.**_

_**#DONEANDDONEANDDONE**_


	10. BS Chptr 10

_**CHPTR 10 - Too far for failure**_ "I wonder when it will be night." Sue said. "I hope we don't find out until we reach Vixie." Val replied. "Hey do you see that?" Val asked Sue. "Do you mean that house back there, or the bridge by the house?" Sue asked back. "The bridge. A house wouldn't be that helpful." Val answered. "A house could be helpful." Sue said. "How?" Val asked. "Where there is a house there is food." Sue said. "I didn't think of that." Val said looking back at the house. "Let's go check it out." Val said. Sue followed as they ran through the tall grass toward the house. Halfway they came across something new. "What is that?" Sue asked. "I don't know." Val replied approaching the old structure stealthily.

"It looks human made… but pokemon made at the same time." Val said examining it. "What could it be?" Sue asked. "Whatever it is we should keep it." Val said picking it up. "Let keep moving." Val said. After carrying the thing for a bit Val spit out. "I can't carry this. I also don't think that it'll be very helpful." Val said. "I would've told you to put it down but the silence was nice." Sue said. "Wow thanks Sue that was really helpful." Val said sarcastically. "Now how to get in?" Val asked. "Wait a second." Sue said climbing quickly on top of the house. She disappeared for a minute then the door opened. "No one is here." Sue said. The place was much bigger than it looked on the outside. On the tv was some weird advertisement. "Come to our region now! We have the new Three V Three battle tournament!" The advertiser said. "Hey Val! Come over here." Sue said. Val followed her to the fridge. "Check this out." Sue said opening the fridge. _**Vix and team**_ **Jax** Jax stuck close to the sides of the houses as he darted from shadow to shadow. The people of the town seemed odd. They all had fairy types for some reason. Jax had no problem with it because fairies aren't good against fire types. When he got close to the big tree he saw something. It was a strange light. Before he could get to it he heard something. "What do you think you're doing here?" A pokemon asked. "Crap." Jax muttered turning around.  
The pokemon was a slurpuff. It looked pretty mad. "I'm just um… Visiting… from Lumiose." Jax lied. "Why would your trainer come visit at a time like this?" The slurpuff asked. "What's going on?" Jax asked. "We were attacked by team flare recently." The slurpuff replied. "Team Flare attacked? How didn't I know?" Jax asked. "Maybe because you lied about having a trainer and you are not going to get away." The slurpuff said approaching Jax. "Do really you think that you could stop me." Jax said. "Do you think that you're going to defeat me?" the slurpuff said smiling. "Bring it on." Jax said. "Come at me bro." The slurpuff replied. **Rosa and Diamond** "Where to find a map?" Diamond asked. "Only in the most boring places." Rosa replied as they snuck past a group of people. After passing them Rosa noticed that one had a map sticking out of their backpack. "It seems like this might not be so boring. Now we have a challenge." Rosa said smiling. The person with the map was in the center of the group. Rosa had to somehow find a way to take the map from them without attracting any attention. "Wait here diamond." Rosa said analyzing the area. She planned which ways to go then dashed away. When she got close enough she snatched the map. "Too easy." She said returning to Diamond. "Did you get it?" Diamond asked. "Of course I got it." Rose replied when an explosion went off somewhere. "Oh no." Diamond said. "Jax is in trouble." Rosa said. "Lets go help." Rosa said and sighed. **Vix and E** "Where is the food in this town?" Vix asked as they searched through the last house. "Team Flare just attacked so I don't think that we could find any food at all." E said. "How do you know that?" Vix asked. "I'm a psychic type. What would you expect me to say?" E replied. "I-" But a sudden explosion interrupted Vix.  
"What the… What is that." Vix asked. "You should know the answer to this. E said. "Jax? What did he do?" Val asked herself as they ran towards the sound source.  
_**And this concludes the chapter… Well peace!**_ _**#DONEANDDONE**_


End file.
